Doubt and Love
by Rixe299
Summary: This is my first fanfic about a new detective in the Piltover police department and his developing relationship with the pink haired enforcer Vi. I'll try and update when I can, but no promises on a schedule. There is going to be use of alcohol, sexual themes, and lemons(soon to come...I think). Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and any criticism will be appreciated. [Vi, OC]


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction so please do not judge right off the bat. If you have any suggestions or comments on how the story or how my writing could be better. Please feel free to write it in a review or PM me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**AN2: This is a story about Vi and her love life. The story will be from 2 point of views Vi's and my OC's . Italics will be the **_character's own personal thoughts to themselves_** and caps would be **SOMEONE YELLING **and bold italics will be **_**onomatopoeias**_** You know typical writer stuff. Again I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

**Vi's PoV**

"So Cupcake what are we going to do tonight"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going out with Jayce tonight. Now I know you don't like…."

_God why does she have to date that pretty boy . I mean he is kind of cute i guess, but she can do so much better. Like me. Why doesn't she realize that i have feelings for her I mean is it not obvious. I don't think that i would have to make it so since she is the Sheriff of Piltover, and straight so why am I still trying to get her to realize my feelings for her when I know they will never be reciprocated. _

"Vi...Vi….VI!"

"Hmm what?"

"Did you hear what i said?"

"Yeah. yeah totally. You don't want me to worry about you tonight. Jayce is a total gentleman blah blah blah. That stuff you know."

"Yeah I thought as much. You did not hear a single thing. Anyways what I said earlier is that I want you to be in charge of the precinct tonight, and"

"Wait what! You want me to be in charge...alone. I know you're a damn smart woman, but come on Cait this is not your best idea."

"Vi why do you always insist on interrupting me."

"Because I know you love it."

"You arse" Caitlyn said with a slight laugh.

"Anyways if you would let me finish i was saying that tonight should not be that eventful Jinx is in Zaun right now doing God know what. So it should be easy enough for you and the new detective to take care of any crime in the city tonight"

"Hold on being in charge of the precinct is one thing Cupcake is one thing, but to top if off you're leaving me here with a new guy as well."

"Yes."

"Will there be anyone else in tonight?"

"Yes, but everyone else will be out on patrol tonight so it will only be you two alone in the precinct tonight, and don't feel like this is a punishment either. Besides, I hear that this one is quite the looker. You might have some fun"

_Is she… is she trying to set me up… with a new guy._

"Why do you insist on doing this to me Cait"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said with a grin

"You know what I'm talking about. You keep trying to set me up, and if it's not you then it is Jayce or Janna. You know I am offended by the fact that you think I don't know how to get someone."

"Well prove us wrong and we will get off your case."

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in"

Jayce then walked in wearing his white tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of roses even though they have been dating for a few months now Jayce still feels the need to impress not Caitlyn, but Vi.

"Hey Caitlyn" Jayce said with a smile

_I want to wipe that stupid grin off his face. I still don't think he is good enough for cupcake._

Jayce walked over to Caitlyn desk and gave her a quick peck as not to draw too much attention to them, or to discomfort Vi to much.

"Hello Vi"

Vi looked at him and gave him a glare as if saying if you hurt her at all I'll make you wish you were dead.

_**gulp**_

"Anyway Caitlyn. Are you ready to go."

"Almost I just need to go change you don't want me going to the opera in my police uniform do you."

"I don't know maybe you'll get us box seats then." Jayce laughed

_And he laughs at his own jokes of course he does_

Caitlyn then walks out of the room and leaves the two in an awkward silence. After a minute or two that felt like an hour Jayce made the first move and walked over and sat next to Vi.

"So I hear Caitlyn's leaving you in charge tonight are you excited"

"..."

"I'll take the silence as a yes. I also heard that she is leaving you with a new detective do you know anything about him?"

"..."

"I'll take that one as a no. I'll stop talking now."

After a minute of silence Jayce was starting to fidget around trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Can you stop"

"Ohh so she does speak"

"Only because you can't sit still for more than one minute."

"I can, just only when I am talking with someone or doing something other than nothing."

"I know you don't like me Vi. I just don't know why. Is it something I said or did in the past that I don't remember if so I am sorry."

"How can you be sorry for something you don't remember, and no its not that… I just… I just don't think you're good enough for her. You do nice things for her like take her to nice places and bring her flowers, but you don't take her to the right places or the right flowers."

"What do you mean? Does she not like where I take her. I mean I thought they were romantic and places that she liked."

"She does, but she does it because she knows you like them as well." _why am i giving this guy advice _"You should take her to places she likes. Like a shooting range, and stop bringing her roses she likes sunflowers more, and you should make the move she may seem like she wants to be the one in charge, but she likes people who take initiative. Take charge once in awhile and your relationship will be so much better with her"

"Ohh.. okay then. Thanks Vi." he said with a grin.

_you know maybe he isn't that bad after all maybe he is good enough for Caitlyn._

Caitlyn then walked into the room and both Vi's and Jayce's jaw dropped. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a thigh high black dress that fit her so well you could see all of her curves ohh so well. Her ass was round and tight and her dressed should just the right amount of cleavage to show off her size and leave a little bit of mystery.

"I would appreciate it if you would both stop staring"

"Ohh sorry" Vi and Jayce said in unison.

"Well lets go now or we will be late and I do not want the new detective to see me in this I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me on his first day." Caitlyn said gesturing to her current attire.

" Yeah ok we got twenty minutes till eight so we should be fine. Ummm where should I put these flowers?" Jayce asked.

"Give them to Vi. Vi could you put those in water for me and put them on the desk?"

"Yeah sure I'd be happy to."

"Thanks. I'll see you in two days you can have tomorrow off."

"Ok you two lovebirds have fun and use protection" I said as a joke.

"Ohh we sure will" Caitlyn said with a devilish grin.

"I uhh we uhh I dont umm" Jayce said rapidly turning red.

"Come on lets go" Caitlyn said pulling Jayce out of the room and closing the door behind them

"I would say you two are finally getting along" Caitlyn said muffled

"Yeah I think we are" Jayce said.

**Sam's PoV**

A man paces outside the door of the precinct wearing a blue suit with no tie. He seems to be quite nervous.

_Man first day on the job. I'm so excited, and nervous. Should I have worn something else. I mean a suit is fine right? Or should I have worn something else. I mean Caitlyn doesn't wear a suit she wears that dress and Vi… well Vi might as well be in a full suit of battle armor. It fits her well though very well and that pink hair is just so alluring, does she dye it. No stop Sam stop that thinking Vi is your boss and you can't think of her that way it would be way too unprofessional. Okay lets go._

Sam walks to the door and goes to open it when it flings open in front of him causing him to stumble into the person walking through the door.

_Hmm that didn't hurt as much as I thought. Who did I run into anyways. Ohh god its her._

"Get off me you perv." the pink haired woman said.

_And I'm grabbing her breast good job Sam._

Vi throws Sam off her and stands up.

"Ohh sorry I didn't mean to get in .. I mean I didn't want to fall and grab your breast… I mean I don't want to it's...I'm Sam and I'm going to stop talking now."

"It's fine I guess it's my bad I saw some guy casing the precinct I was going to go kick his ass to stop him from doing anything that was even more stupid"

"I wasn't casing the place."

"So you are the guy who was walking around the building, and you weren't casing the place. Then what were you doing?"

" I was giving myself a pep talk before I came in here."

"Why?"

"Well it's my first day working with you and Caitlyn."

"So you're the new guy then huh. Well I'm Vi, but you knew that. Well its nice to meet you. Caitlyn's out right now so I'm in charge for the night. Let me show you to your desk."

**Vi's Pov**

_Well this guy seems like a dunce. How is he a detective and why would Caitlyn hire him. He doesn't seem like he could solve even a case about a missing cat. He does look good in a suit though. Wouldn't mind tearing it off him. His brown hair looks like silk I.. what are you doing Vi? You can't do this he is just a regular guy with a strong jawline and stunning deep blue eyes and NO NO NO Vi stop it._

Sam followed Vi up the stairs to the precinct watching her intently and admiring the way she walked. He didn't even realize that she has stopped walking. and again ran into her for the second time in under 5 minutes.

"Hey watch where you're going you idiot. Keep this up and I guarantee you that you won't last more than a week on this job."

"Sorry." he said.

"Anyways here is your desk. Caitlyn is in the door behind you, and I'm right there"

Vi pointed to her desk to the left of his it was messy, smelled of stale alcohol, and had a stack of property damage filings on her desk.

"Don't worry about the paperwork it's kind of a personal project of mine." The pink haired beauty said.

Sam sat down at his new desk. It was oak and quite exquisite. The chair however leaves much to be desired.

"Anyways there is no work for you right now so just I don't know sit there and think."

"Umm ok"

Vi walked over to her desk and sat down and started to get to work on this weeks property damage paperwork.

**Sam's PoV**

The clock ticked on and on, second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour. Not a word had been said apart from the occasional curse word Vi uttered while filing her paperwork. It was now almost midnight.

"So Vi, do you do for fun?"

"I beat up people who annoy me." she said with a sneer.

"Come on it's been hours, and we haven't done or said anything. Can we at least have a conversation. You know get to know each other."

Vi sighed

"Okay fine, I have a question for you where is that bumbling idiot who first came into this building?"

"Well I was caught in an awkward circumstance."

"What you mean falling on me. Have you never been with a woman before?"

_Holy shit how do I answer her should I tell her the truth that I never have been and have her make fun of me, or should I lie and tell her I have and maybe giving her the wrong impression of me. _

"Hey Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Have you been with a woman?"

"Uhh" I blushed "no I haven't."

"Waiting for the right girl huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could say so. What about you?

"Have I been with a woman? No, I've thought about it though, but she doesn't seem to realize it so I'm giving up on her."

"Oh sorry, so you're a lesbian then."

"No, I'm bi. I find men and women attractive."

**Sam's PoV**

"So what's your type then for men, not women?" I asked.

"Strong, independent, funny, a guy who can take charge. He also has to be tall, decently fit, and silky brown hair with blue eyes that one could get lost into like a vast ocean that seems never ending."

_I'm tall. I have brown hair. I have nice blue eyes or so I've been told._

"So someone like me then." I blurted out

Vi started to turn red and started to laugh to try and hide it. "What...no I just met you and know nothing about you, and you don't seem to be a strong, independent guy, but you do have funny going for you I'll tell you that."

"Okay then." I said

_Maybe, maybe I might have a shot._

After this conversation the awkward silence returned as Vi continued with her paperwork and Sam thought to himself until five in the morning towards the end of their shift.

_Should I ask her I mean is it to forward or is it against the rules. I don't remember Caitlyn saying anything about fraternizing with coworkers. You know what screw it im going to ask her._

**Vi's PoV**

"Hey Vi"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a rule about fraternizing with coworkers?

"I don't think there is. Why do you ask?' _is he going to ask me out. What would I say I mean I don't know him, but there is something about him. If he asks I'm going to say yes._

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink or dinner."

_Okay okay he asked me play it cool Vi play it cool._

"Hmm I guess I mean if you really want to I guess we could, but I get to choose where we go."

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Alright 8pm Hell's Backdoor Bar it's in the red district"

"Okay I'm heading home to get some sleep. I'll see you tonight bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes after Sam left Caitlyn walked back into the precinct to begin her day.

"Hey Vi, how was the shift."

"It wasn't bad. You were right about the new guy. He is pretty cute, and we are going to get a drink tonight."

"Ohh after only one night you two are going out for drinks he must be something."

"I don't know, but I there is just something about him."

"Alright well your shift ended half an hour ago so go home and get ready for your date."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Vi."

"Yeah Cait."

"Have fun."

"You know I will."


End file.
